Adicto a la lluvia
by JaiKu
Summary: "Porque sí, quizás Juvia Loxar es la mujer de la lluvia, alguien que debería emanar tristeza y tonos turbulentos. No obstante, su mera sonrisa es suficiente para llenar el mundo de Gray Fullbuster de un arcoíris mágico y casi imposible. Ella es su debilidad. Su punto débil. Su razón favorita y número uno." GruviaDay


**¡Hola!** Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo algo Gruvia, y eso que este ship es mi OTP (L) Aun así, espero que lo disfruten.

Lo hice debido a que hoy -10 de Septiembre- es el GruviaDay (L) Y me fue imposible no manifestar mi felicidad, aun cuando me encuentro en periodo de certámenes, jeje.

 **Advertencias:**

 _-Ligero contenido sexual. Su decisión si desea continuar o no._

 _-OoC. (Sin embargo, me gusta, me atrae bastante jugar con las personalidades de los personajes)._

Disculpas de antemano por cualquier falta de ortografía.

 **|Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima, creador de Fairy Tail. La idea de este OS es de mi completa autoría. Prohibido el plagio de esta historia o subirla sin mi permiso a cualquier otra plataforma.|**

 _Sin más, ojalá que les guste._

* * *

 _ **°Adicto a la lluvia°**_

 **|Narrador omnisciente|**

Los labios masculinos recorren con vehemencia la aterciopelada piel del cuello de la fémina, tan nívea que asemeja la porcelana y la crema batida, esa que te hace agua la boca y te alborota las neuronas a un estado de bienestar inimaginable. El aroma a flores de cerezo que desprende el cutis de la mujer le nubla el pensamiento, corrompe su cordura hasta fragmentarla en minúsculos pedazos de razón, de calma y de cabales, unos hilos de acero que fácilmente se rompen a causa de las llamas que consumen sus entrañas a fuego lento, casi como si se tratara de una tortura, un juego que él está dispuesto a repetir ronda, partida, saque, giro y tiro.

Las manos grandes y algo callosas producto del constante entrenamiento recorren sin escrúpulos aquellas largas e infartantes piernas, moviendo levemente el vestido azul de su compañera para poder acaparar más carne.

Su boca asciende hacia los carnosos de la maga de agua, atrapándolos con desesperación, besándole ansioso, hambriento por su dulce sabor, porque su pecho explote regocijado en sensaciones, en esas cosquillas que se difuminan sin piedad, que le hacen rozar el cielo con la mísera yema de sus dedos, sintiendo por ligeros y escasos segundos el alivio en su paladar.

 **Porque Juvia Loxar es sus alas de la libertad.**

 **Su paraíso.**

 **Su esperanza.**

 **Su pedazo de realidad y de sueño.**

 **Porque ella es demasiado buena para ser verdad.**

 _Y quizás, ese sea el mayor temor de Gray Fullbuster._

Que ella solo sea una ilusión, un precioso y finito deseo, algo efímero, un diente de león que se desprende y danza grácilmente entre el viento de un invierno constante para irse y jamás regresar.

No quiere. Nunca podrá aceptarlo. Por eso, con ese pensamiento surcando los rincones de su mente, le abraza a su cuerpo sin cortar aquel beso que poco a poco se va tornando como una caricia lenta y delicada, casi como si temiera trisarle, que con el mínimo descuido pueda quebrarla en infinitos fragmentos de cristal.

La diestra femenina entierra sus dígitos en el espesor de la melena azabache, profundizando la unión entre ambas bocas, deseando sentirle mucho más cerca, abrazándole por el cuello con su brazo siniestro, acariciándole con suavidad la nuca, queriendo transmitirle paz a través de ese gesto.

Sus lenguas se ven obligadas a separarse por la falta de aire, quedando unidos por un visible hilillo de saliva, ambos con sus ojos cerrados.

El varón separa sus párpados con lentitud, quedando hipnotizado por la belleza que sus pupilas tienen la dicha de vislumbrar.

Una tez blanquecina, semejante a la de una muñeca, unos pómulos teñidos de carmesí, labios hinchados producto de sus atenciones, hebras celestes de matices similares a los de un firmamento despejado, que se enredan y esponjan, dándole un aspecto mucho más salvaje a la joven. Y, lo último pero más importante, sus orbes de bellas pinceladas azul oscuro, con ligeras trazas de calipso que se mezclan a la perfección con esa calidez que surca el iris, ese haz de luz pequeño pero reluciente, capaz de atravesar hasta la armadura de hielo más poderosa. Un océano tranquilo, que le regresa la tranquilidad y serenidad que el ojigris creyó jamás recuperar. No obstante, no conviene subestimar, pues ha estado presente en las circunstancias exactas en donde aquel mar apacible se transforma en olas que rujen, que chocan y desprenden la ira hasta inundar cada rincón del espíritu femenino.

-Gr-Gray-sama…-Susurra la mujer con su voz un poco más aguda debido a las caricias subidas de tono que el hombre le ha estado propinando.-A-Alguien puede oírnos…

-Tsk… ¿No es eso lo que te gusta, Juvia? ¿Estar así de cerca del peligro?-Habló el azabache con un tono arrogante, sin quitar esa sonrisa ladina de su rostro, delineando con su índice derecho el contorno de la silueta femenina, arrancando un deseado jadeo de los labios contrarios al pasar la yema de su dedo por encima del seno izquierdo aun cubierto por el brazzier negro de encaje, haciendo círculos sobre la aureola rozada.

-N-No es culpa de Juvia s-si después…U-Usted no quiere detenerse…-Murmuró en el oído masculino, mordisqueando el lóbulo del mismo, gimiendo al escuchar ese gruñido lleno de placer escapar de la garganta de su amado.

 _Ese es el detonante del ojigris._

 _Su permiso silencioso._

Porque no piensa detenerse. Ni hoy ni nunca. Le importa un jodido rábano si alguien llega siquiera a tratar de ingresar. No lo permitirá.

Y él sin resistirlo más, juntó sus labios con los apetecibles de la menor, acorralándole en la pared del _probador_ , acariciando su endemoniado cuerpo por encima de la ropa interior, quitándole a la vez de forma definitiva el largo vestido oscuro. La chica por su parte no se quedó atrás, y aprovechó aquella cercanía para meter su rodilla entre las piernas masculinas, moviendo la suya de adelante hacia atrás, sabiendo que ya no existe un retorno.

 _Ambos sucumbirán al pecado._

 _ **Y diablos, como le encanta.**_

-Juvia…-Gruñe el varón, ahogando sus gemidos y rugidos en la boca de la mujer, sintiendo su sangre acumularse en su entrepierna con velocidad, no pasando más de algunos minutos para tener ese dolor punzante, percibiendo su miembro duro, todo por la atención de la extremidad inferior femenina. Inconsciente, mueve sus caderas como si estuviera embistiendo a su compañera, mordiendo y rasgando a la vez los carnosos rojos de la maga de agua, sonriendo con sorna al escuchar los dulces gemidos ajenos, además de distinguir el tierno sonrojo de ella cubrir sus mejillas. El deseo revolotea en las trazas de mar de su compañera, el cual se funde al compás de respiraciones agitadas con la excitación de él. Sus manos buscan con desesperación los pechos femeninos, apretándolos y masajeándolos al mismo ritmo de los latidos de su abatido corazón.

 _-Juvia, ¿Te falta mucho?-_ Aquella voz es todo lo que necesitan para acelerar sus caricias, esbozando ambos una sonrisa cómplice aun durante el beso.

Los dos amantes sienten la adrenalina fluir sin barreras por la espesa sangre de tonos escarlata, terminando con cualquier duda que pudiera continuar tintineando en ambas mentes.

-S-Sí, Lucy-san, Juvia aún no decide que bi-bikini comprar…-Agregó la de cabellos cerúleos, con su voz algo ronca y extraña por intentar aguantar los chillidos de placer.

-Oh, de acuerdo… ¿Sabes dónde está Gray? Erza lo anda buscando-Preguntó la rubia, sin sospechar absolutamente nada.

-Gr-Gray-sama dijo que iría por un j-jugo al negocio de la e-esquina.-Musitó Loxar, mordiéndose al final de la frase la lengua para no gritar, todo por sentir como una traviesa mano se cuela por debajo de sus bragas, acariciando con lentitud su intimidad mientras que los labios masculinos muerden la piel de sus atributos por encima de la ropa interior.

-De acuerdo, estaré acá afuera con los demás.-Finalizó Heartifilia, dejando que otra vez la música de la tienda inunde el espesor del ambiente, silenciando los sonidos guturales y repletos de placer que ambos magos emiten sin escrúpulos.

-Tsk mierda Juvia, no me interesa, te haré el amor otra vez.-Habló ronco el azabache, quitando la molesta y única pieza superior de la anatomía de la mujer, maravillándose por los redondos y enormes pechos que rebotaron ligeramente.

-Ahh Gray-sama.-Gimió con sus ojos cerrados al sentir como su amado succiona sin piedad su pezón derecho, arqueando por inercia su espalda para darle más acceso.

¿Cuánto llevan en esa _relación clandestina_? ¿Cinco meses?

No, hoy se cumplen seis. _**Seis meses inolvidables.**_

Todo surgió por un pequeño accidente. Los dos, encerrados en la bodega del gremio sin la posibilidad de salir. Y para cuando eran conscientes, estaban haciendo el amor como si no hubiera un mañana en el suelo de aquel lugar. ¿Lo peor? Es que cuando escucharon que tocaban la puerta e intentaban abrir, sintieron el deseo acumularse en sus vientres, siguiendo el acto con más fervor y placer, ahogando los gritos en los labios del otro.

Y se hicieron _adictos_. Adictos a entregarse en cuerpo y alma en lugares riesgosos, públicos, casas ajenas y la barra del gremio. Cualquier zona que les otorgara la sensación de adrenalina, de que hacen algo indebido y merecen ser castigados.

¿Y ahora? Un probador. Y no, no es la primera vez. Más bien, es la cuarta o quinta.

Pero claro, eso no amerita el que no disfruten de intimar en la comodidad de la casa del pelinegro. En lo absoluto, también les gusta, les encanta al punto de enloquecer.

Solo que llevar su relación-porque sí, tienen una relación, secreta y llena de travesuras, pero es una al fin y al cabo-a niveles extremos, les emociona de sobremanera.

-Gr-Gray sama…Ju-Juvia te ama…-Susurró apenas la mujer de la lluvia, rasguñando la espalda del ojigris, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

- _ **Mierda…También te amo, Juvia…-**_ Le habló en su oído, besando el mismo para acto seguido continuar con sus movimientos.

Porque es cierto. Le ama, le adora y le encanta.

No por el sexo, ni por el placer físico. Le ama desde hace mucho, antes de quedar atrapado en el vaivén suave y sensual de esas anchas y tonificadas caderas femeninas, de que su sudor se mezclara a la perfección con el de ella, que los jadeos y chillidos se sincronizara hasta dar con una sinfonía dulce y apasionada, esa que nunca podría cansarse de escuchar. Para él, los sonidos que emite Juvia son similares a un delicado canto de sirena.

Una voz extremadamente melosa pero que te ata con lentitud, te aferra el alma y te es imposible huir.

Pero dios, vamos, él definitivamente no anhela escapar. Quiere quedarse con ella y admirar escrupulosamente cada una de sus facetas.

Porque mierda, siente que cada segundo que pasa se enamora más y más de la chica. _**Su chica.**_

 _ **Juvia Loxar es la pieza faltante de su rompecabezas.**_

 _Su delirio, su paz y su infierno._

Su mano tanteó por unos segundos el bolsillo de su vaquero antes de quitárselo junto con el bóxer, suspirando con alivio al sentir aun la delgada pulsera de hielo en el interior de una bolsa de terciopelo.

Porque sí, le fascina esta relación prohibida y arriesgada, _**pero también desea que sea oficial.**_

 _Porque Gray Fullbuster quiere que el mundo entero sepa que Juvia Loxar es suya, y de nadie más._

Ya que no interesa la forma en como sea. Si es un afecto de amigos, novios, prometidos, casados, amantes, desconocidos, incesto, peligroso o si incluso fueran de dimensiones diferentes.

 _Él no podría estar haciendo el amor con ninguna otra mujer. Solo con Juvia Loxar._

Porque ella es la dueña de su corazón, la única que pudo ahogar su congelada alma en su cálido y burbujeante espíritu, que atravesó sus corazas de piedra y hielo, que disipo sus miedos y enamoró a sus demonios.

 _Porque muchas personas pueden silenciar tus monstruos, pero solo una logrará domarlos y seducirlos sin la necesidad de destruirlos._

Ella le recordó lo que es un hogar, lo que es la alegría y el bienestar, el placer de disfrutar de los silencios adornados solo por la mera compañía, de apreciar las cosas pequeñas, los detalles que la vida regala, el dar gracias porque el sol sale todas las mañanas, de tener valor y esperanza, ser positivo, o al menos tratar.

Ella le enseñó que no por haber tenido un pasado oscuro y tenebroso, tu presente y futuro deben ser igual de opacos.

Ella entendió sus temores, los arropó y los abrazó hasta hacerles dormir, impidiendo que estos continúen torturando su mente y constancia.

 **Ella le regresó la ilusión. Las ansias de querer un tranquilo y dulce mañana.**

Y él, jamás le dejará ir. Ya es tarde, ya no imagina un segundo de su vida sin su preciosa voz, sin su embriagante aroma, el sabor delirante de su piel, de su boca, de su sexo, la textura de su tez, la suavidad de su cabello, la felicidad que rebosa de sus pupilas y se difunde silenciosamente hasta el corazón de él, ese que se encontraba lleno de grietas, fisurado por los acontecimientos, por un crudo y amargo destino que le golpeó fuerte, casi como una patada en la boca del estómago. Sin embargo, gracias a ella todo eso ha ido cambiando. Su órgano vital está cicatrizando, y su vida se llena de colores, de matices brillantes y pinceladas con sabor a pastel, a felicidad y alegría.

Porque sí, quizás _Juvia Loxar es la mujer de la lluvia_ , alguien que debería emanar tristeza y tonos turbulentos. No obstante, su mera sonrisa es suficiente para llenar el mundo de Gray Fullbuster de un arcoíris mágico y casi imposible.

Y sí. Él es un hombre frio y calculador, sarcástico y orgulloso, que luchó por bastante con sus emociones, reprimiéndolas en un cofre en las profundidades de su atormentada existencia.

Por eso también, es que no puede comprender como es que alguien tan mágica y angelical como la chica de bellísimas hebras azuladas terminó enamorándose de él. Sólo sabe que ya no es capaz de imaginar una vida, sin su desbordante presencia.

Ella es su debilidad. Su punto débil, su talón de Aquiles. Su motivo para flaquear, desistir, detener la ruleta del inframundo y pensar si sus acciones le llegarán a afectar o no.

 _ **Su razón favorita y número uno.**_

-Ahh Gray-sama, a J-Juvia le gusta m-mucho hacer el a-amor con usted-Gesticuló con sus facciones contraídas por el deseo, moviendo sus caderas de esa forma que enloquecía al azabache, que le hacía perder el norte, los estribos, la cordura y moral.

El varón no tiene idea del instante exacto en el cual llegaron a esa posición. Él sentado en la silla del probador, con la encantadora mujer a horcajadas, encima y con su vigorosidad dentro de la intimidad femenina.

Gray aferró sus brazos en la pequeña y definida cintura de su amante, gruñendo al sentir su falo ingresar más a fondo en la estrecha cavidad ajena, sintiendo su glande tocar el límite de la misma, cerrando por efecto sus ojos.

-A mí también m-me gusta mucho h-hacerlo contigo, Juvia…J _-Joder, tú me gustas mucho….-_ Murmuró rápido, escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura formada por el cuello y hombro de la mujer, aspirando ese apetecible aroma que aviva las llamas de su fuero interno, dejando al fuego consumir la noción del tiempo.

 _Avergonzado_. No podía evitar el sentirse así cada vez que le confesaba sus verdaderos sentimientos.

 _ **Pero es sincero.**_

 _ **Como nunca lo ha sido en toda su miserable vida.**_

Está condenado. No hay vuelta atrás. Está atado a la maga de agua, a esa mujer dulce y con un alma de oro, de cuerpo de sirena y labios de rubí, de mejillas granada y cabello tono cielo, largo y que termina en unas adorables ondas, las cuales se mueven siempre al ritmo de la brisa, de las hojas otoñales que se desprenden y juguetean con las hebras brillantes, tratando de seguir el ritmo lento, con un cutis tan blanco como la nieve, como esos copos que antes solo traían amargura a la existencia del Fullbuster, pero ahora es distinto, porque cada vez que los observa caer, solo puede pensar en la maravillosa piel de la fémina. Con esa personalidad carismática, infantil y algo inmadura, que te llena de gozo, y con esos orbes de mar, donde puedes perderte días y noches enteras, sientes que te fundes, te sumerges en el océano y percibes la paz alborotar tus entrañas, desestabilizar las mariposas y calmar el temor.

 _ **Gray Fullbuster está condenado a Juvia Loxar.**_

Y demonios, como adora estar atado a ella.

Porque él se enamoró hasta de los defectos de la mujer.

 _Porque Gray Fullbuster se volvió adicto._

 _ **Adicto a la lluvia.**_

 _ **Desea hundirse en su agua, que esta fluya y tome**_

 _ **Posesión de todo su cuerpo, mente y corazón.**_

 **Fin.**

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Agradecería de todo corazón el que pudieran dejarme un review (L) Sería maravilloso.

Y bueno, aprovechando el momento, si aman al Gruvia tanto como yo, les invito a unirse a un fantástico grupo lleno de nuestros preciosos protagonistas y mucho amor y cariño. "Gruvia en Fanfiction", pueden buscarlo en Facebook y enviar su solicitud (L)

Eso es todo por hoy, pronto comenzaré a publicar más fics y One shot de la OTP (L).

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_

 _ **Jaaii.**_


End file.
